I'm home
by anime628
Summary: Lucy's apartment gets destroyed by a mysterious fire and is now going to have to stay with natsu and happy at there house. Who started the fire? will Natsu and lucy become closer then before? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of I'm home sorry if my spelling sucks please enjoy and I do not own fairy tail

If you don't like my story then stop reading it don't complain people

*the guild*

I wake up to a sweet smell of coffee feeling like i got hit by a train

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS" growled natsu doing his daily argument with grey

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT FLAME BRAIN?" yelled gray who was not wearing any clothes except for his boxers

I lift my head off the table and see Mira running the bar and talking with lisanna and Erza eating strawberry short cake

"Did I fall asleep at the guild again?" I said in a groggy voice

"Oh Lucy you're up are you okay you got hit pretty hard by that stool and that table" natsu said pointing to the stool and then to the broken table

"Well that explains why I feel like I was hit by a train so how long have I been out" I said rubbing my head

"Um let's see I think about 5 or 6 hours" natsu said

"OK well I better get home I'll see you guys tomorrow " I smile

"Bye Luce see ya" natsu said with that toothy grin that I think is so cute

* at Lucy's house *

I walk up to my apartment building see smoke coming from my bedroom

"Ahhhh my house" I scream running in to my apartment

When I get inside I see smoke and fire everywhere I start to cough because of the smoke

"there is so much smoke how did this happen" I cried

I start to run to the door but before I get there flaming wood comes tumbling down right in front of the door

"Crap what am I going to do I need to save the celestial spirits before I do anything thing else" I thought

The room starts spinning and I grab my pouch with my keys inside of them then throw them out a small window so they don't get hurt and then my knees hit the floor next thing I knew all I saw was black..

Don don don what happened to lucy and I know I suck I left you at a cliffhanger on the first chapter of my story but I will promise you that I will add nalu moments and sorry for making this story so short ok bye people :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back with my second chapter of I'm home I hope you enjoyed my first chapter once again I will tell you my spelling sucks I'm glad that spell check was invented I do not own fairy tail

If you don't like my story then stop reading it don't complain people

* * *

*At Lucy's Apartment * natsu pov

I walk down the road on the way to lucy's apartment to return her purse that she left at the guild when suddenly I smell smoke and fire

I follow the scent of the smoke I come to a stop at the location where the smoke is strongest I look up from the ground to see lucy's apartment on fire

"LUCY" I screamed running inside

*inside Lucy's Apartment * still natsu pov

I look around for any sign of lucy then I here someone moaning behind me I turn around and see lucy covered in ash bruises and burns

"LUCE" I yelled picking her up bridal style

I hold on to her tightly and take a deep breath and eat the fire around until every big and small flame was gone the then I ran to the fairy tail as fast as I could

*At Fairy Tail* Lucy pov

My eyes open slowly to see a blinding white light my arms legs and face are covered in burns while my head is rapped up in bandges

"Am I dead did I die in the fire?" I thought

I look around and see a table with flowers and a notecard that as get well soon in Mira's handwriting

"No I'm alive but who saved me? " I said slowly sitting up and getting out of the bed

I walk out the door of the room I was in my head is still spinning from breathing in all of that smoke in the fire I walk in to the hallway hearing people muttering and a couple other people arguing and I knew who those people are non other then natsu and grey which is normal for them

I walk out of the hallway and walk into a big room that was the guild hall

"Wait a minute since when did the guild have a infirmary" I thought

As soon as I walked in to the guild hall everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me even natsu stopped fighting which is shocking the only thing that would stop the is erza because she scares the crap out of everyone here except maybe gramps (gramps is the nickname we gave our master of the guild)

"LUCY!" every one shouted so loud I think sabertooth could hear them perfectly then the next thing I knew I was being talked in hugs by everyone in the guild team natsu hugged me the tightest

"Luce your okay I'm so glad you scared the crap out of everyone when you didn't wake up for a while" said natsu

"Were so glad your awake lucy" said erza

Grey just stood there with a look of relief on his face

"Lucy are you okay would you like some fish" said the blue exeed happy with a fish in his mouth

"I'm fine everyone wait...were are my keys" I said

Natsu held out his hand which had my keys in it I couldn't help it tears of joy form in my eyes I take the keys out of natsu's hand and look at them to see if they were not injured I walk up to natsu and give him a big hug

"Thank you natsu" I said holding on to him tight I don't know what came over me I just felt like I needed to hug natsu do I like him I don't know but I will have a talk with my self about this later

* * *

Hey guys sorry I took so long I was really busy and had writers block and don't worry Nalu will come soon and once again sorry for it being so short


	3. Sorry Guys :(

Sorry guys I have decided to give up on this fanfiction because I feel like I am disappointing you guys because i hardly ever post anymore but I will probably write a couple of one-shots here and there so hang tight and maybe if i get more free time i will write a couple of full on stories let me know if I should do a inuyasha, fairy tail, of even a soul eater one-short let me know what you think thanks guys you guys rock. BTW's if you love a good fairy tail fanfiction follow and read either nalunasettingfiretokeys fanfiction or 8XxAnimexX8 they rock and awesome writers.


End file.
